Like A Lollipop
by name4ever
Summary: A Jake/Rose story. :P Rated "T".
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Lollipop**

An ADJL songfic

**Rated T: For Teen**

_ Shawty say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
She say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
She say I ... like a lollipop_

Huntsgirl came wandering into the Huntsman's quarters late one night, an unofficial training session between the two of them.

"Huntsgirl! Its about time you showed up, I haven't all night to wait for you? Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"Yes Huntsmaster, I had to wait for 88 and 89 to fall asleep, but I'm positive we're _alone," _she replied.

A smile crept up over his sensitive, perfectly featured face.

_ Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club..._

"Huntsgirl! You need to move faster!" he growled, "It's absolutely no wonder you haven't slain more than one dragon."

Secretly though, she knew he didn't mean it one bit, as he enjoyed pinning her on the ground as much as she enjoyed letting him catch her.

_ Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine  
Even wear her hair down her back like mine  
I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin  
Man, she ain never had a love like mine_

"Huntsgirl, I want you to practice sparring on the offensive side, verses just the defensive. You need to be more agressive, come at me like you mean it!"

"Oh yes master, I'll show you how much I _mean it,"_ she replied curtly.

Moving in a tight, rotating circle, she attacked in small strikes, inserting a punch, a kick, a jab to the ribs, very effectively bringing her Master down.

"Good," he gasped, as she snuck in a hard jab to his abdomen.

But even Huntsgirl wasn't fast enough. He spun around, pinning her again. He released her, when he felt a hard squeeze.

"Aaaa"..he gasped, "That...was a very...unexpected...move, Huntsgirl. I didn't think you were capable of such actions."

"You'd be surprised," she replied with the faintest trace of a smile.

The Huntsman grinned widely back.

_ And thats when she said I lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
( oh yeah I like that )  
She said I lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
( oh yeah I like that )  
She said I lo-lo-look like a lollipop  
( oh yeah I like that )  
Shawty I lo-lo-lookin like a lollipop  
( oh yeah I like that )_

Two hours later, both the Huntsman and his young apprentice were sweating and grunting to keep the pace. Suddenly , the Huntsman dropped to the ground in pain.

"Are you injured?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"Ahh, its my shoulder, I must have dislocated it," he groaned.

"Here, let me take a look," she said, gently examining his back. "You haven't dislocated anything, you're just very,

very tense."

"How do I fix this," he moaned.

"Here, just relax, let me see what I can do," she replied sweetly. Rubbing his shoulder, she dug her thumbs into his back, working out the kinks in his muscles.

"That feels..amazing...I need to stretch more after working out" he moaned contently.

"Mmm, a big macho man like you needs to take care of his man muscles", she cooed.

"Huntsgirl?"

"Yes, Huntsmaster?"

"Could you...go a little harder?"

_ Shawty wanna thug( oh yeah I like that )  
Bottles in the club( oh yeah I like that )_

"Huntsgirl, there's one more exercise I'd like you to preform for me, before you retire for the night."

"Yes?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Follow me, girl," he commanded.

Guiding her down a deserted hall, they came to a door.

"Huntsgirl, this task will not be easy. But I believe I have trained you well."

"I accept a challenge," she replied.

Stepping inside, the room was instantly dark.

"Master?" she asked. The door shut.

_ I get her on top she drop it like it hot  
And when im on the bottom she hit the very bottom_

"This was an excellent training session, Huntsgirl."

"I am very...enlightened, Master," she replied.

"I would like the opportunity to continue training you, secretly of course. Shall we say, tomorrow night?"

"Of course, Master, I am honored."

_This beats a night with Jake, _she thought to herself.

_He so sweet_

_She wanna lick the wrapper _

* * *

Who would have thought, rap plus ADJL equals pure magic.

Win, win and more win.

Leave a review, dear readers.

Special thx to YFWE, our friend in fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love In This Club**

Sequel to the previous Songfic, "Like A Lollipop"

The Huntsman and Rose continue their private training sessions, but how long will chivalry last?

* * *

_Lookin' in your eyes _

_While you on the other side_

_And I think miss shorty  
I've got a thing for you_

"Huntsgirl! For the last time, your posture is unacceptable. Watch the way you hold yourself when you walk," scolded the Huntsman.

"Oh please," came a saucy reply, from Huntsgirl causally sprawled in her Huntsmaster's chair.

"Can't you stop drawing attention to the fact my _butt_ swings when I walk? I mean, how is that avoidable in this outfit?"

_Doin' it on purpose windin  
And workin' it_

"Huntsgirl, your opinions have once again overstepped their boundaries," he said testily. If she had complained about that uniform once, she had complained a million times.

However, there were advantages to the ninja-like suit. For instance, it emphasized every sweet curve...

And he _liked _how she wore her uniform, nice and snug-fitting.

_I can tell by the way  
You lookin' at me girl_

"My apologies, Master," she said, her voice ringing with a mock-laden tone.

"I don't bring you here to lounge on my furniture, _girl,_ on your feet."

Uncrossing her long legs, she took her time straightening into an attentive stance.

_ You're the only thing  
That's on my mind (My mind, my mind)  
Cuz the way  
You staring miss, you..._

"Lets roll", said the Huntsman.

Instantly talking ceased, it was all physical.

Punches were thrust, kicks flew. The two weaved around one another, in a dance-like fashion that would cause a lot of harm if either wasn't so skilled.

But attack turned to groping, hands feeling the other out at every chance.

She was madly furious to touch every part of his hard, muscled body.

"Stay still, girl," he growled.

He wanted this little lady against him as well, to finally hold those curves that had haunted him so long...

_ Got me wantin'  
To give it to you all night_

He was forcing her backward, cornering her till there was no where left to go.

Pressed hard against the metal table, he had her in his grip.

_I wanna make love in this club (Ey)  
In this club (Ey)  
In this club (Ey)  
In this club (Ey)_

She struggled with all her might in his iron grip.

Her legs wound around his, as they lay pressed together.

"I thought you said I wasn't here to lounge on your furniture," she whispered in exhilaration.

_ Lookin in your eyes  
While you on the other side _

"You're right... should we take it to the floor?"

_I cant take it no more  
Baby i'm comin for you_

She closed her eyes, making the most of his satisfying touch, her body pressed against his.

"Are you scared, girl", came his whisper in her ear, his breath against her hair.

_ If we close our eyes  
It could be just me and you_

A transmission beeped loudly, bringing the large, dark screen behind them to life.

It was a complete shock, pulling the two of them from their paradise.

"Huntsmaster, this is an emergency-I repeat- your response is necessary, this is an emergency"

"Wh..what!" he gasped, pressing the transmitter button.

"We've had a dragon on the premise for over half an hour, outside your quarters. We're about to move in for the capture."

_ And i don't care __Who's watchin, watchin, _

_watchin (Watchin, watchin) Ohhhh_

Turning on the surveillance outside, he watched the procedure.

Oblivious, the dragon stared onward, looking through the small, glass skylight.

His head turning upward, sure enough, he could see the dragon looking down into his bewildered gaze.

Eyes darting back to the surveillance camera, the clan was closing in.

Someone blundered though, and sufficiently caught the dragon's attention.

_Heads are gonna roll for this_, thought the Huntsman.

A jet of flame engulfed the surveillance camera, screams could be heard from outside.

_ I know you scared baby  
They don't know what we doin_

"Son of a bitch, the dragon got away, Huntsmaster".

Broadcasting a few choice words in response, the Huntsman then turned to Huntsgirl, standing quietly to the side.

"It appears we have crisis to attend to. If anyone asks, I was briefing you on a new assignment."

She filed quietly out of the room, her eyes unreadable.

_ And every time you think about  
It you gon' want some more of me_

He saw me with the Huntsmaster, thought Rose. _Jake knows..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this part of the Series!

The third part will soon be released, look for "Take A Bow" sequel to "Love in this Club" .

Reviews are Love, you gotta admit, HuntsRose is an angsty little shipping!

True love conquers all.

Dedicated to AzureSkies, aka X with some Y, and as always, YFWE. Thanks for support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Corona and Lime**

Yet another addition to the HuntsRose story!

Rated "T", to be on the safe side.

Reviews are Love.

* * *

_ Baby will you be my corona and lime.__  
And I will be your main squeeze._

"Huntsgirl, are you alright? Speak to me!" his deep voice commanded urgently.

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt her head cupped in his large hands.

"M..Master?" she stuttered, gazing into his concerned face.

"You've been unconscious since we found you a few minutes ago. What the _hell_ happened to you?!"

Another voice in the background tutted. "Huntsmaster, this isn't the time, her head has received serious blunt- force trauma, and extensive other injuries. She needs medical attention immediately."

_Yo. Lil girls in the city. Dress up pretty.  
Go out and get messed up and shitty._

"She needs what I say she needs! You can treat her after she tells me what happened!"

"Very well, Huntsmaster, but if this results in permanent damage..."

"Then you're_ dead. _Treat her now if you must."

Much to the legion's surprise, the Huntsman refused to wait for medical assistance, instead picking up the girl and cradling her against him. Rushing to the transport vehicle nearby, a crude medical station was already in order.

"Alright, Huntsmaster, place her on the cot, we can get this from here."

"I believe you answer to me, am I wrong?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, and no one bothered to answer the rhetorical question posed.

"Therefore," he continued, "I am authorized to oversee this procedure. Now, get on with it!"

_Let me tell you about a girl I know.  
She like hip hop and rock and roll._

Eyes fluttering open, she sat up, looking around her surroundings. No medical assistants remained, the small area was deserted except for one person.

"Master, I can explain..." she began.

"Take your time," he said softly, his hand brushing her cheek.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, your injuries were extensive enough to require quite a lot of morphine, you haven't been conscious for hours."

She winced, then regretted the sharp pain it sent through her skull.

_ Let me tell you about a girl I love._

_She stay at home cause she hate the club.  
Baby but, pretty little features._

"Are you ready to explain what happened, or are you in too much pain?" he asked, his thumb rubbing her palm.

"I was attacked, by a, a dragon," she began uncertaintly.

"The same dragon that resides in central New York? Is it the older or younger?" he asked.

"Its the, the younger one.." she started, not enthusiastic about the line of questioning.

Figures_,_ he thought to himself. She hadn't had much trouble facing the younger dragon, until...until recently.

"How did you come in contact with this dragon? You weren't on any assignment."

Inwardly, Rose sighed. This was where the explaining would get difficult.

_Girls in New York look like giraffes.  
Long neck, long legs, tiny tits and ass._

"The dragon was approaching a couple of teenage humans, and I acted out of haste since the situation appeared potentially dangerous."

It was a pretty good response, all things considered.

"Huntsgirl," he said, cradling her small chin in his gigantic hands, "You must _never _take such a great risk again."

_Now, if you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love, huh. And this is what I'm lookin for._

_ Baby will you be my corona and lime._

How could she argue, being so close to his body, and so gratefully alone.

"I must look terrible," she sighed, unable to move her arms or legs in the thick casts.

"You're definitely incapacitated for a few weeks, at least. And as far as I'm concerned, by the time you've healed, there will be one less dragon in New York."

She hoped he didn't notice a small tremble ripple through her body. Too late.

_ And I will be your main squeeze.  
And if your brother don't like my style.  
We could take it to the street._

"Are you in great pain?" he asked, helplessly.

"Not completely," she replied.

"What isn't in pain, then?"

"I'm not sure, _doctor, _why don't you find out?" she whispered.

His hands groped slowly across the front of her body, starting with her chest, and moving downward.

"How does that feel?" he smiled.

"Hmmm" she sighed, contently. "You better keep going "doctor", I don't think I'm ready for you to stop treatment."

_ Let me tell you about a girl I know.  
She like hip hop and rock and roll.  
She walk slow down the avenue._

_Five hours earlier..._

"Jake?" she muttered into the darkness.

"Hello, Rose," came the gruff reply. Stepping out of the shadows, he walked toward her.

"Can we, um, go to your house?" she asked, nervously.

"We could. No one is around my place right now."

"That sounds great," she said, relaxing, "We have _a lot_ to catch up on. And we're going to need some privacy," she giggled.

"You're right," he said, his smile still in place. "We wouldn't want anyone else around when you explain why you give yourself away so easily to a middle aged man."

Her eager face fell, as she stepped backwards.

"Leaving already?" he asked, the danger in his voice bordering on deranged, "Is he expecting you back?"

"Leave me alone," she gasped, as he blocked her path.

"I thought you wanted to catch up on old times," he spat, squeezing her arm, "Surely your lover can wait." A cold fist connected with her head, and in one impact, she was slipping into darkness.

_ Baby will you be my corona and lime.  
And I will be your main squeeze.  
And if your brother don't like my style.  
We could take it to the street.  
We could take it to the street._

* * *

So, another Chapter of the infamed HuntsRose story completed.

As usual, special thx SargentInsomniac, AzureSkies, and YFWE.

Reviews are love. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Burnin Up**

_ 'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

Yet another installment of the HuntsRose story. I'd go as far as to say its the never ending story. Song by the Jonas Brothers.

Rose is recovering from her attack, luckily she has a good doctor around. :D

**Necessary Disclaimer: Rated "T" for teen, you numskulls.**

* * *

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around_

_Like you know  
Who I am_

_But you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

The first cast removed, and subsequently the first time she had been able to dress herself, by herself, since the attack. It was rather disappointing, considering who had taken charge of dressing-and undressing- her.

With her mind on just that person, she quietly entered his study. His favorite dwelling, as it happened to be the most tucked away room in the entire building.

They had spent quite a lot of eventful evenings here, but tonight she was going to throw him a little surprise.

Strutting through the door, as best as it was possible to strut with one leg still in a cast, she brushed against him and took a seat at the far end of the sofa, legs crossed.

In all her years entering this room, she couldn't once recall a time she hadn't been dressed in full uniform. Well, not tonight.

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too_

His thin eyebrows disappeared into his forehead, something difficult to do without the aid of hair on top.

Her face was perfectly composed as she looked passively onward. Body covered in a thin, black V-neck dress, hem hiked up over her un-casted leg, one foot displaying a strappy heel.

_ Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_C'mon girl _

While most people couldn't picture the Huntsman in anything but his tighter-than-a-speedo Huntsclan uniform, he often displayed his more casual side around her.

Tonight, he was lounging in dark boxer shorts, and a muscle T shirt, looking like a young twenty. A mighty fine young twenty.

_ I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... back_

Quieting thoughts of reaching his hand under that dress, he pushed a silver tray in her direction, two cocktails balancing delicately on top.

To his amusement, she grabbed both glasses, still sipping from the two in a refined manner. He hid a grin, noting her childlike rebellion was half the appeal.

She shifted, the dress hiking even higher up her thigh. Well, he knew what the rest of the appeal was.

_ I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

Moving closer towards her, he noticed disdainfully that she tensed at his contact.

After moments though, her body relaxing, sagging against his.

Its just aftershock, he figured, she had been through a lot.

Unfortunately, while he yearned to take advantage of the situation, his original purpose for the evening surfaced.

Sighing inwardly, it was just something he couldn't put off any longer, no matter how much pain it caused her.

"Huntsgirl, its been, well, weeks since you were attacked, and I think its time we discussed what happened..."

Eyes widening, she carefully placed her glasses back down on the tray. Without his restraining hand on her arm, he was sure she would have fled the room.

"I'd like to know, if..." he was surprised how painful it was to ask her, "if you remember, exactly what it, he, did to you..."

A long silence followed, and he expected nothing less, it was not like her to break down so easily. He had a feeling it would take a long while to get some answers.

But to his surprise, and inner pain, he finally realized a small wet stain growing on his shirt. From her streaming eyes, it was clear she was...crying.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "We had our best doctors examine you, and from the state we found you in.." he said, recalling her shredded clothing and badly cut inner thighs, "we thought...but we, I, just needed to know for sure..."

Still sobbing, he pulled her closer against him, cradling her head against his chest.

"We don't have to discuss it now, or ever. Believe me, this act is going to be avenged," he muttered, agressively.

In the long quiet that followed, her sobs slowly subsiding, she eventually sat up, composing herself.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Kill the bastard, that son-of-a-bitching dragon thug", she said, matter of factly.

She knew he would go to the ends of the Earth to carry out the request.

"But you can do more than that," she spoke again, suddenly smiling seductively. Hands already grasping the clasps of her dress, the Huntsman met her actions with apprehension.

"Huntsgirl, are you sure this is the time for that?"

Suddenly blank, she turned her back on him, walking away. "Whatever, master", she said without a backward glance.

_ We're burnin' up in the place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud_

_ And that's no lie_

_Stop, drop, and roll_

Suddenly flung backwards with a startling rip, she staggered against the couch.

"You ripped my dress," she said, in mild shock, while making no effort to conceal herself.

"Hmm, I did," he pondered, nonchalantly. He was already pulling off his own shirt, two small silver bars through each nipple on his chest.

"You owe me a new dress," she growled, while shedding the rest of her garments, save the heels.

_Keeps on burnin up_

_More and more_

_**Hours Later...**_

"Who the hell is this," growled the Huntsman, after answering a call on his security encrypted phone line.

"I didn't think you would forget the voice that has bested you for decades, Huntsmaster", came a cool voice.

"Kulde", he swore under his breath. How did the dragon council get access to his most secure channel?

"What do you want," he yelled, suddenly filled with anger, recalling the pain his apprentice had gone through because of these dragon scum.

"I thought I'd entertain you with the prospect of a reward," answered the voice, as detached as ever.

"I don't deal with you son of a-" he started, cut off.

"This is an opportunity which will be of interest to you. We are willing to offer you a great sum for your clan successfully assassinating the American Dragon."

Stunned into silence, the Huntsman automatically reached for his palm pilot. Kulde had his attention.

* * *

Anyways, I finally updated.

As usual, special thanx to insommy, darklord, aka flamemeister, Azure Skies, LavanderPaw, and of course, YFWE.

As my favorite all time quote goes, "Reviews are Love." If you took the time to read this, then please, leave a short review.

A million thanks to you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris Brown-Forever**

Hoping I wouldn't update?

I'd just like to thank all my reviewers. You make this worthwhile.

Disclaimer: Rated T. I'm not gonna exceed that rating.

* * *

_ It's you  
And me  
Movin' at the speed of light until eternity_

_ Tonight  
Is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody  
And the rhythm of the music around you_

Shoving her arm off his chest, the Huntsman rolled out of bed, grabbing his scattered clothes off the floor.

Before leaving, he pressed his lips against her forehead, trailing down her jaw.

On his way out, he turned the key on her door, checking to see the lock was secure.

* * *

"Hey!" yelled 89, as the snapping of latex left a red welt on his arm. "Fool, I'm gonna strangle you with that," he said, tackling 88.

Before 89 could turn around though, 88 had snapped another one at him.

"Hey, how many of these did you find?" asked 89.

"There was a full box in the Huntsmaster's room. Never even opened."

"They seem pretty old too. Guess he never uses 'em, ha ha, 89, am I right?"

Turning back around, a stark white 89 stood in front of the Huntsman. Two large hands reached out, gripping their heads and bashing them together.

"I'll be taking those, _boys_, as you certainly don't need them."

The two were flung against the wall, not bothering to hide the fact they were shaking in their boots.

"You're not gonna kill us?" asked 88 in a squeaky voice.

"You can thank your lucky asses I'm forgetting this incident ever happened, as I have a job for you two numbskulls."

Rubbing their heads, they followed the Huntsman down the hall.

"Huntsgirl's in there. She should be out for a few hours at least, but on the chance the alcohol wears off, I don't want either of you two letting her out. You both sit tight until I get back, or its my boot up your sorry asses."

"But Huntsmaster," asked 88, "If she does wake up, won't she be..um..mad?"

"I don't wanna be within 100 feet of an intoxicated Huntsgirl!" whimpered 89.

"Its either that, or I can deal with the issue of you boneheads searching through my ah...personal items," said the Huntsman, with a grin.

The two took their places obediently at the door.

* * *

Asian teenager, red hood drawn up over dirty spikes of hair, lounged in a dark alley smoking a joint.

He's small enough, thought the dragon with a snort.

Normally he wouldn't risk taking dragon form in any public area, even in an alley at night, but protocol demanded all arrests made by the Council must be done while in dragon form, except under extreme situations. And while he had been warned the situation might get "extreme", this was one time he was gonna ignore briefing, as this was just a small kid, about to go nighty- night.

"Hello there, boy," he said in his condescending tone, saved for youth.

The boy slowly looked up, raising his middle finger to the dragon.

"Alrigh' son, how about you just take tha' other hand out of your pocket, and place it behind your..."

A bullet blew straight through the boy's jacket pocket, impaling the elder dragon in the stomach.

"Son-uva-fucking..." he wheezed...

Toeing out his smokes with a battered black shoe, the boy took his time wandering over, where the dragon lay on the ground, hands pressed against his torso where the blood was spilling out.

"You son-of-a-bitch are gonna regret tha'" he muttered, "You gotta man,dragon hunt, whatever you wanna call it, on your head so big, you won' know whats hit you till your hide is hangin' over the dragon council's walls. For the first time in a flippin decade, we got the Huntsclan assisting us, and believe me son, they ain' out on your _live_ capture."

Looking unimpressed, the teenager lit a cigarette.

"Had to kill them, you know," he muttered, more to himself than to the stranger in front of him.

"Your grandfather, sister, mom, dad, the lot?"

"They're not in the way anymore, and neither are you," grinned the teenager. Gripping the older dragon's neck, the young teenager exerted pressure until the dragon stopped struggling.

* * *

Boots crunching against the newly fallen snow, the Huntsman ejected himself from the helicopter.

Snatching the arm of a passing Clan personell, he shook the man almost senseless.

"I want to speak to whoever's in charge of this operation immediately!"

"Huntsmaster, sir," the man clattered, "I'm not entirely sure who is in charge so.."

Tossing the unfortunate man aside, he angrily flipped open his cell.

"What happened?! Where is he?" he roared.

Kulde's cool voice sounded for once, as roused as his. "I don't know where the hell Long got to. He killed one of our officers a few hours ago, but we almost had him, the son of a bitch!"

"You were supposed to wait until we got there, Kulde! You fucked- up this operation, just to avoid owing the clan a reward."

"You'll get your fucking reward, but whats so badly in this for you, _Greg_?" asked Kulde, using the Huntsman's name, something he had established to be an insult decades ago.

"Listen Kulde," said the Huntsman, voice lowered, "All I want is to be the one to finish the job with this dragon. He attacked one of my apprentices and-"

"You mean the one you're sharing an underage relationship with?" he cut, "Fascinating, do tell-"

"How the hell would you know about that?"

"Search me. Something like that was bound to go around. Alright, Huntsman, you got yourself a deal."

* * *

She knew she was awake before she even opened her eyes, as something cold and wet was in her ear.

Trying to place her location, she had been with the Huntsman, then there was the floor, the bed...but where was she now, and why couldn't she move?

Opening her eyes, she saw glanced down to see her arms and feet bound, making it hard to shake off the person to her side with a tongue rolling in her ear.

"_Holla_, Rose," said the grotesque Asian teen, "Nice of you to come around."

_ I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby..._

* * *

Once again, I love my reviewers. Here's one of my all time favs:

_"wow, that was different only thing i don't like is that Jake would NEVER hurt Rose"_

Well, neither would Rose willingly share the Huntsman's bed, 88 and 89 play with condemns, so what makes it so hard to believe that Jake would be a psycho-perv? My fic isn't about the norm. Deal with it. Peace :D

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**What You Got**

_ Konvict, Konvict_

_Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh  
Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh_

Didn't want to wait too long before updating.

Happy 16th Birthday to me! With much love and admiration to my reviewers/fellow writers.

**Disclaimer: Rated "T", but let me off this hook this time, Ok?**

* * *

_ I peeped you on the phone  
Just showin' off ya stones  
And notice that that pinky ring is bright enough baby_

_I know you're not alone  
But I could just be wrong  
The way them fellas houndin' and sizin' you up baby _

_ Yeah those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than APPLE PIE  
_

_ Everything that you want you got  
Girl you know that you need to stop  
_

_ Most beautiful thing in sight  
Always takin' on the spotlight  
_

_ Always in the club lookin' hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop_

"Huntsgirl...its alright, its alright," came an urgent voice. Still, she continued struggling against the bonds holding her, knowing there was no way to escape from Jake this time...

"Get off, you bastard!" she yelled, finally freeing her foot to kick him in the face.

A heavy _clunk_ followed as her foot connected .

"What the hell was that for?" he gasped. It wasn't Jake's voice.

"Huntsmaster? Where am I?!" she demanded.

"Easy, Huntsgirl, you're right where we...left off. You were just having a bad dream," he soothed, taking her head in his lap.

She used to think it was cold how, despite their relationship, he refrained from using her real name. That was until one day he sat her on his lap, and explained that "Huntsgirl" sounded more...sexy. She couldn't argue after that.

"Bad dream... thats right..." she muttered, an involuntary shiver rippling down her back.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, clearly concerned about her mental health, as she sat curled in a fetal position.

"Here, Huntsgirl, go clean yourself up, and get dressed," he said, collecting her scattered clothes. She blankly received them, walking into the bathroom.

"Get out of my way, man!" hissed 88, knocking both himself and 89 down, just as the bathroom door flew open.

"Oh mother of-"

Huntsgirl stood looking down on them, frozen. 88 let out a sound in between a whimper and a shudder, while 89, coming to his senses, scrambled to the door.

"Get out of here!" she screeched, on the verge of hysteria.

"Pussy," finished 89, as he made it out, with 88 on his heels.

Slamming the door behind them, Huntsgirl sank down into the tub, letting the water flow over her body. All she had to recall of the previous night was a sharp, irritating headache, and the indistinct memory of feeling drowsy while making love...in fact, she couldn't even remember getting from the floor to the bed.

It was troubling, to be at loss for so much of the past night, but her headache eased as the soothing sounds of high-pitched screams erupted in the room nearby. With satisfaction, she concluded 88 and 89 would be in no condition to remember anything they had spied on.

_ And I like the way you take advantage of every man you love  
I see, I seem to know your game girl _

_  
But I don't mind if ya come and play ya thug just don't talk too much  
I see, I see it so you don't have to say a word_

* * *

"Huntsmaster, did you leave last night?" she asked shortly later, dressed in a spare uniform he kept for her, when the night got "rough" on her wear.

"No, I had business to attend to," he answered stiffly.

"Um...well, I can't remember anything that happened after-"

"You were drunk, Huntsgirl," he said bluntly and disinterested.

"You let me get that intoxicated?" she demanded sourly.

"You did it to yourself. And why are you complaining?" he asked, bagged eyes narrowing.

"No, I'm not," she said decidedly, standing up with an effort.

"Then lets go, we both have places to be." Walking out side by side, they made their way through the rec room, already crowded in the early afternoon.

"Hey, Huntsmaster, the game is half over, and the Gators are in the lead!" shouted a tall man with a goatee.

"What? Florida winning? Impossible," muttered the Huntsman, angrily.

"Come see for yourself! Or are you too tied up in the bedroom?" asked one of the younger Huntsmen.

"'Bout time somebody _scored_ around here", said the one with the goatee, wagging his eyebrows like a villain in a vaudeville. His innuendo was met with good natured punches, and a round of chuckles, until one glare from the Huntsman silenced the humor.

"Just clownin', Huntsmaster", he added quickly.

_ No matter how hard the man hold back he'll end up callin' you baby  
And they never really know what to do once you expose that thang you do _

_  
Ya had him crawlin' on hands and knees and ya find a way to get him out that cheese  
And why ya thinkin' that you the only dude she off in the mall livin' off of you _

_  
Lettin' errbody know she got you- but now you feel like a fool _

* * *

Hours into the night, Huntsgirl wandered the deserted halls by herself, not even considering sleep. She wasn't tired anyways, and not ready to face the nightmares again.

Rolling herself a cigar, she carefully packed the shredded tobacco not too tightly, but not too loosely, as the Huntsman had showed her how.

He hadn't invited her to his room for the night, and wasn't even in his quarters.

The smoke was working a feeling of ease into her system. She decided she had had enough pacing, and would return to her room for the night.

"Fuck", she muttered, slamming her shoulder against the jammed door, it wasn't opening.

All of a sudden, the object jamming the door slid down for her to reach. It was a key, wrapped in a red bow. _You know what to do, _said the message attached, and there was really only one person she could imagine behind this.

Storming back down the hallway, she pounded on his door.

"Try the key", came the suave voice from inside.

She angrily shoved the key in the lock, twisting and shoving the door open with unnecessary force. The room was completely dark, as earlier, only this time, he was waiting for her.

"Huntsmaster, what's the meaning of this?" she said, not bothering to control her tone.

"Happy Birthday, Baby girl," he whispered into the dark. She was glad it was too dark for him to see the look of surprise on her face- she had forgotten her birthday? Well, that was easy to do around here.

"I thought you would be in need of more...access...to my quarters, Huntsgirl."

"Huntsmaster, I thought that our relationship was to stay... low-profile," she said, lowering herself onto the bed in the dark. She could feel his warm body next to her.

"Ah, but the secrecy is quickly losing its appeal," he said, rolling on top of her. "Its quite a hindrance, anyways."

"The others will never accept this, though," she said firmly. "We were going to wait a few years..."

"Huntsgirl, I don't want to wait a few years. I've already had you for years, why should I wait to have more of you, just for propriety's sake? I want you to marry me."

The words didn't register for many long moments. Finally, she sat up.

"What did you say?"

"Marry me," he whispered in the dark, though a faint glitter could be seen through a crack of light in the door. He was holding a...ring.

Sucking in breath, she concentrated on keeping her heart beating.

"No, master, we can't...not yet."

"Yes, yet, Huntsgirl, I want you to marry me _now,"_ he said, grabbing her wrist.

"No! I don't want to wear it now, I'm not ready!" she yelled in protest, yanking her arm back.

"Yesss," he hissed in the dark, "You _will marry me_!" He grabbed her, pulling her to him. Then she stared into his eyes.

"Jake!" she gasped, holding in a scream. Struggling, she tried to pull away, but the walls were dissolving, in place of bare concrete, and once again, she was lying down, bound.

Worst of all, Jake was there, next to her as she struggled. Rolling his tongue around her mouth, despite her moans, he forcefully shoved her back to lying down.

Getting up, he fumbled with something on the bedside table. Turning back around, she could see he was holding two small syringes. She thrashed, but he grabbed her arm, sticking the needle in her vein without hesitation. She saw him inject himself, then lie down next to her, as she slipped back into demented dreams...

_ Yeah those guys wanna come treat ya right  
Cause you're sweeter than apple pie_

_ Always in the club lookin hot  
Girl you know that you need to stop_

_ Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Always talkin' bout what you got (Eh)  
Girl you know that you need to stop_

* * *

Well, thats it for now.

Question, for my reviews: What is 8D? Please explain, especially the one who keeps using that (that means you, YFWE)

Reviews are the only profit I make off this thing, so please, drop one in the hat, if you'd be so inclined.

Happy 16 to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
_**

**_ You found somebody who do it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
_**

**_ No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5_**

* * *

**Leavin'**

Thanks to all my reviewers, but I'd really like more, and I'd like some insight.

Not just telling me if I'm "win" or "fail", but how I can improve, cause despite my crappy writing skills, I'm really trying.

And considering I'm taking English in school for the first time in years, well, my writing could be worse. Really. _(Think Die Immortal style-bad)_

**AUTHORS NOTE (unless you've spent a great deal of time in my head, please read):**

I regret (wait, do I really regret it?) causing immense confusion after my last chapter. Just so we're all on the same page here, this is what's up:

Rose was kidnapped (by Jake) since the end of chapter 5. Please re-read if you need refreshment.

The ENTIRE CHAPTER 6 WAS A DREAM SEQUENCE. Until the end there when Rose wakes up. From now on, to dispel confusion, all dream sequences will be in _italics._

All music lyrics will be in _**bold and italics.**_

Sorry for confusion with the last chapter, I know it wasn't clear it was a dream, but I kinda intended that.

So now, we've made it to chapter 7. While Jake and Rose were in la-la land, lets see what was happening after Rose was kidnapped...

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE**

_(Did I mention this is Jesse McCartney with "Leavin'")_

* * *

Chapter 7:

_** Hey baby girl**_

_**I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
**_

_** You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say...**_

"Approximate time of death, 7 hours ago," said the coroner, impassively tilting the small African American boy's corpse. "Cause of death, multiple bullets lodged in the cranium, and extensive burn-damages from dragon fire. Hard to tell which came first."

Turning to face the gurney opposite, he uncovered a taller, white boy. "Mauled, and died after excessive loss of blood. Both bodies were found a short distance from the room Huntsgirl was abducted."

Running to save their own skins, no doubt, thought the Huntsman. Storming into the hallway, he was approached by an older man, his General, nonetheless.

"Huntsmaster, I've was just coming to find you."

"Any news?" demanded the Huntsman.

Inwardly, the General sighed. He could tell the Huntsmaster was working himself up into one of his tirades.

"Nothing new, sir," he replied, wearily. If their was such a thing as retirement in the Huntsclan, he'd have taken it years ago.

"How can there be nothing? What are your men doing up there?! How can you let a dragon get away with kidnapping one of our..." Several minutes later, at a short interval between well-needed breathes, the General took his opportunity to cut the Huntsman short.

"Huntsmaster, may I be so inclined as to remind you this is not the first time one of the clan has been abducted? The peculiar situation surrounding this incident _does_ raise questions, but overall, the damages are minimal."

"Minimal? My apprentice is gone!" roared the Huntsman, now drawing the attention of nearby observers.

The General shrugged his shoulders, smarter than he looked. "The loss is regrettable, sir, but you're acting as if this was your daughter or wife. Perhaps the dragons are going to hand over a ransom."

Turning around to glare at the audience amassed to watch the unfolding drama, the Huntsman made sure each and every observer had cleared out of the hallway.

"Yes, she is more than my apprentice," he confided, to the unwavering glaze of the General, "and yes, I want her back."

**_We're leavin', never to come back again  
So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like_**

* * *

_** Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left, left, left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
'Cause we gone and we gone and we gone **_

_Nervously clasping a bouquet of fragrant, white roses, she made her way down the elegant staircase and into the white, mist filled room. Along the aisle sat people she had known, some hardly at all._

_88 and 89 were poking and pulling the hair of an angry teenage girl, sitting next to a stoned-looking boy, who's name she could remember was "Spud"._

_In the front, two blond, happy looking adults sat together, waving at her._

_Her..._parents_? What were they doing here?_

_But she had reached the end of the aisle, and looking away from the crowd, faced the dark-suited man in front of her._

_"Huntsmaster?" It was impossible to see his face through the mist..._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said a happy, serene voice._

_Leaning in, the man embraced her, as their faces drew close together, she could see this man was far too short to be the Huntsman, and he had dark spikes of hair hanging on his forehead._

_No, she thought, even as the dream was falling back into darkness, it can't be..._Jake

_** No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him that**_

* * *

Droplets of sweat rolled down her temples, as her eyes snapped open. The room around her was glowing with color, and shapes seemed to dance along the walls.

Lying still, for what felt like hours, the colors began to dissolve, and the room stopped spinning. Her temples were pounding, and she wanted to reach up a hand to wipe away the perspiration along her fevered forehead.

The room was empty, the door swinging open. Noticing the restraints around her wrists had loosened some, she set to work freeing herself. One hand managed to slide through the bonds, and soon she had undone the rest.

Knife-like pains cut across her wrists and ankles where the circulation had been restricted. She wanted to escape the room before Jake returned, but took minutes to work the blood back into her feet. Slowly lowering her legs off the side of the bed, she swayed, but caught her balance.

The room was made up of four concrete slabs, so that left no path of escape. Her only chance was through the door, and facing Jake if he was there.

Through the doorway, she climbed up a flight of stairs. Out of the basement, she was now in a cramped storage room. Something was familiar about this place, and while it took her a moment, she recalled finally that she was in Lao Shi's shop.

She briefly wondered what happened to the old dragon, when a scaly arm suddenly clamped around her throat.

"Don't make a noise," hissed Jake's ecstatic voice.

Ugh, at least he's in dragon form, she thought, so I don't have to know if he's wearing clothes. Above them, she could hear an assortment of voices, many figures moving around. If only she could call for help...

"Seven...six...five..." chimed his manic voice, "Four..."

Suddenly, he grabbed her, dragging her through a size able hole burned in the wall.

As they were thrown out of the building, the structure behind them rumbled and collapsed, engulfed in a fiery explosion.

They were flung against the snow-packed ground, Jake dropping out of dragon form.

Lying against the snow, she forced herself to keep taking long, slow breaths.

"Nothing like the smell of roasted dragons," said Jake enthusiastically. "Oh and there might have been a few humans in there, too," he added as an afterthought.

At least he's wearing clothes, Rose thought. Though feeling the stinging cold, she looked down, and realized she wasn't.

_** She got me singing all night like, like, like, liiike**_

Oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing  
Oooh oooh oooh (she gon' me singing, oh she gon' me singing)  
Oooh oooh (she gon' me singing, girl you gon' me singing)

* * *

Well, sorry its such a short chapter for such a long wait.

I've been busy. My only excuse.

Oh, and I like torturing you all with a bad music selection.

Finally, Sergeant Insomniac:  
_  
ch 6, While I'll give you credit for giving the Huntsclan more of a sympathetic side, do you reall have to do it like this? I mean, Rose doesn't act like this in the show._

If you don't got it by now, then you just ain't getting it.

This is my show, my characters. Distortion is the name of the game. The Huntsman is a protagonist, Rose is victimized, and Jake is a psycho on a killing spree.

Ya don't like it, tell me about it. Wanna congratulate me on failing fanfiction, drop me a review. Because, as one of my favorite regular-reviewer says, _Reviews are Love._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_** No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals**_

Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Disney or ADJL. Rated Teen.

**Authors Note: **Hey kiddos. Been busy with school, don't get behind in school, ever. 8D

I've been hearing some complaints about the music selection. The main question it comes down to: do I bear a grudge against the readers? I mean, why, would any person choose to torture the good citizens of ff. net with a HuntsRose story, when there's the perfectly monotone Jake/Rose shipping? What blasphemy. I, personally, go to the effort of bringing a little bit of shock into your boring, humdrum lives. Hence the reason this fanfiction exists.

And yet, while I slave writing chapter after chapter, some readers just take, take, take. I speak for all of us at when I say, review as much as you read. So in conclusion, god bless reviewers, god bless Huntsrose, and god bless the Jonas Brothers. Oh, crap :P

* * *

_**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight**_

Chapter 8:

Jake grabbed Rose's arm, dragging her along behind him.

"Take this," he hissed, shoving his Tshirt at her. Hastily, she threw it on, pulling it down as far as it could go.

Turning the corner, she wondered how long it would take for someone to notice a dirty looking Asian kid dragging along a girl wearing nothing but a ripped up shirt.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, shoving her behind stack of crates.

She listened to his footsteps growing fainter, crunching against the snow ,followed by the sound of a crashing window.

Scrambling out into the alley, she began pounding on locked backed doors. If only she could get away before he came back... Scrambling over a chain link fence, she found herself face to face with a group of African American boys. Yanking down the folds of the shirt, she attempted to edge around to the other side of the street, but the tallest guy blocked her path.

As the first grabbed at her, she spun around, alone and outnumbered, keeping one hand down on the shirt. You had to feel sorry for them; they didn't stand a chance. The first one to go for her received a crack in the jaw, while the tallest one blocking her path moved in. He received a swift and painful thrust below his belt, falling down on the snow in agony.

Backing away, none of the others tried to follow her. Suddenly, someone seized her arms from behind.

"That was nice work back there," came Jake's hoarse, mocking whisper in her ear. "Here, put these on," he said, handing her a pile of clothing, "before you get arrested for indecent expose."

Grabbing the clothes, she made to duck behind a garbage can.

"Oh, come on, Rose," said Jake, "You can change here, I'll make sure no one else sees you," he said with a wicked grin.

Scowling, she pulled on the pants and top as quickly as possible. Still shivering, she stepped out.

"Who did you steal these clothes from, a stripper?" she scowled, adjusting the short top.

"Nope, I gottem from some apartment," said Jake leafing through a wallet. "Ready to go?"

"Are you ready to let me go?" demanded Rose, working herself up into her tough-persona. "The Huntsclan will never stand for one of their own being kidnapped."

"Missing them already?" goaded Jake, "I thought you knew, I stuffed your precious Huntsman with a cap through the side of his head a few days ago."

"You didn't," said Rose, trying to keep the shock out of her voice. "You couldn't even if you tried."

"Guess you won't know if I did or didn't. I'm done standing around talking," said Jake, going into dragon form. "Lets go," he said roughly, stifling her muffled shouts. "If you don't want any innocent bystanders to get hurt, you better be quiet," he warned, pulling her out into the street.

* * *

"Do you have a reservation, sir", asked an immaculately dressed waiter, who wait either gay, or had a poor British accent.

"I'm here meeting someone under the name "_Kulde_", replied the Huntsman in a low voice. Drawing attention as he followed the waitor, he was painfully aware how under-dressed he was for the occasion. Kulde should have warned him what type of restaurant he was attending.

"Ah, Greg, you're here," greeted Kulde. It was the first time they had laid eyes on one another in over a decade. "I took the liberty of ordering for you."

"The en tree is extremely hot, sirs" warned the waiter in the same bad accent.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to see steam coming out of your ears," muttered the Huntsman. Noticing the cold tension between the two, the waitor quickly excused himself.

"This is it, then?" asked the elder councilor, taking the brown paper package slipped to him underneath the table.

"We received it last night," said the Huntsman. "And so far, your so-called council has made no progress in tracking your runaway, and my apprentice."

"Obviously, this is an unprecedented situation," came Kulde's clipped reply. "Jake presents a ticking time bomb, its only a matter of time before our stature of secrecy is compromised."

"To hell with your secrecy," said the Huntsman, attracting attention from nearby tables. "The world needs to see you for the scum you are," he continued in a lower voice.

"If you wish to end our cooperation with the clan, that by all means can be arranged," replied Kulde calmly.

"I want to see progress!" demanded the Huntsman, realizes he had lost the upper hand in the exchange.

"We greatly appreciate you sharing this vital evidence with us," said Kulde. "We will continue to keep you completely and unconditionally updated." Passing another slip under the table, "Feel free to reach us at this number." Sliding out of his chair, the old man took his jacket and left the restaurant. Minutes later, it dawned on the Huntsman that Kulde hadn't paid the bill.

* * *

Walking down the slushy street, Kulde slipped the package under his jacket. It had been over two months since the council had almost captured Jake in the late Lao Shi's residence. The incident resulted in over twenty deaths, and Jake's and his captive's escape.

Sliding a key through the slot on a hotel door, Kulde stepped inside, pulling out the package. It contained a single video.

Pushing it into the VCR slot, Kulde sat down to watch.

_To any Huntsclan who may witness this video, let it be understood that any attempt to find me, or accidental encounter will be taken as a threat, and responded to with fatal force._

So, the kid thinks he's big stuff now, reflected Kulde.

The screen switched to another setting, one in a dark room, with no window or clues to location.

_"Stay in front of the fucking camera!" yelled Jake, kicking the limp form of a young woman. "Say something, Rose, this might be the last time the Huntsman will ever hear from you!"_

_"Huntsmaster! If you're alive, take this bastard down at all costs, we're in..." Another loud clunk, followed by a shriek._

_The camera coming back into view with Jake's face. _

_If the dragon council should see this video, let it be known that we may reach a negotiation. My full surrender, in return for killing the Huntsmaster prior to turning myself over.  
_

Loud static filled the screen.

He didn't even leave any means for us to contact him, thought Kulde, this proves he's not in any stable mindset. Besides, we aren't going to exchange the Huntsmaster's life to appease a killer.

Ejecting the video, Kulde made ready to leave the room. While it provided no obvious evidence, perhaps others could find some clue. Locating Jake had become the council's main priority, and what had to be done would be done.

_** No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in**_

* * *

I really wanna finish this story fast, so hopefully updates will be sooner . Peace out, keep reviewing. :D

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_** I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change  
And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)**_

**Poor Unfortunate Souls **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a car, apartment, or American Dragon Jake Long. Rated "T" for Teen Audience, though adults are welcome too. :D**

**Authors Smaller Note: **The Jonas Brothers are back, desecrating the Little Mermaid. Thanks to my regular reviewers, katanagirl, luiz, YFWE, but first.....

sam  
2008-09-28  
ch 7, the storys good but i'd like to know what happens to jake and rose and do they kiss

Honestly someone tell me, where, _where_ did I go wrong?

**_ Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!_**

**Chapter 9:**

Rose woke, shoulders sagged and head slumped, against the hard back of a wooden chair. A small sliver of light escaped through the blinds, illuminating the musty room. She shuffled around as much as the wire around her ankles and wrists would let her.

Jake had come up to the attic less than a day ago, though he didn't bring her any food or water, and only untied her long enough so he could watch her go to the bathroom. It had been ages since he had let her take a shower or given her a change of clothes.

After they first fled New York, he had dragged her all over the country. Then they had stayed in South America for a while, until one day Jake had forced her onto a plane. Now they were back in NYC.

She wrinkled her nose at the stench, which kept getting worse. Over in the corner of the room, the rotting body of Detective Brown lay, over two days dead. A rat scurried over the body, settling towards the head to nibble on the dead flesh. She shuttered, adverting her eyes.

Detective Brown had arrived late one night, pounding on the door downstairs. Trying to make as much noise as she could, she banged the chair against the floor. Jake's voice could be heard inviting the Detective in, and the next thing she knew, the attic door flew open and the body was hurled in the corner.

Watching the rat, it suddenly began turning in circles, and shrilling in pain. Seconds later, it foamed red at the mouth, and died. Rose looked at the rat in interest, or rather, what had poisoned it. The dead body of a dragon in human form was poisonous to non-magical creatures, so it just might be possible...

Hours later, another rat emerged, sniffing the foot of the Detective. Rose leaned forward, impatiently, as the rat veered away from the body. All of a sudden, the rat turned back, and sunk its mouth around a finger. Almost instantly, the rat backed away, lying down and foaming against the floor.

So the Detective is a dragon_,_ thought Rose. If both the Huntsclan and the dragons were looking for Jake, the probability he would be caught should be very high. Yet if he's escaped for this long...

No, she couldn't think that way. Jake had to be caught eventually, and hopefully while she was still alive. And the Huntsman would be the one to kill him, in front of her eyes...

* * *

"No Good Morning, Rosilicious?" cackled Jake, "I'm craving something sweet this morning."

"It's not morn-," said Rose, cut short when Jake seized her by the neck, forcing her mouth open. Injecting a pound of saliva, Rose felt herself gag. Then, she stopped struggling, allowing him to roll his tongue around her mouth. All of a sudden, she bit down hard, causing him to pull away.

"You dumb bitch, what you fucking around for?! I'll cut out your fucking tongue if you ever do that again!" he yelled, slapping her hard in the face.

She felt the chair legs fly out from underneath, slamming her sideways against the floor. Jake's foot came crashing into her rib cage, then the side of her head.

"Oh nevermind, Rose, babe, " he said, pulling her upright by a fist of her hair, "I'm sure you're as glad to see me as I am to see you."

Turning his back on her, he walked over to the corner. Opening her eyes, Rose looked over. A horrible dripping noise was coming from where the body was leaking blood. Jake changed to his dragon form, slowly sawing off the arm with his sharpened claws.

"Wait here, Rose, baby, I'll be back with something nice for you to eat."

Feeling dizzy, Rose saw the room blur, as her eyes swam back in her head.

* * *

_"Why was the door bolted and latched in six places?"_

_"Uh, you never can be too safe..." mumbled Rose, gesturing a cut sign against her throat.  
_

_"Is someone here?" Y-e-s, she mouthed silently at the Huntsman.  
_

_"I swear, its just me, by my lonesome..." H-o-l-d O-n, she finished, grabbing the boy under the table and shoving him outside._

_She turned back, to see him scowling at her. "Huntsgirl, why were you inviting a little boy over?" the Huntsman sneered._

_"He's a playmate from that disgusting middle school I attend. Were you afraid he slipped in here to defile me?" she asked, sarcastically._

_Holding back a twitch at the corner of his mouth, the Huntsman looked at her straight on. "What then, were the two of you doing on my couch?"_

_"Huntsmaster, I was learning how to dazzle little boys in school plays," she said, innocently, "I have to fit in."_

_Moving closer, he got a rise out of watching her press her body flat against the wall._

_"Well then, I have no reason to be angry, Huntsgirl," he said, seeing her relax, slightly. "But, I think I need to help you study how to fit in," he said, grabbing her by the back, and pressing her body against his._

_Soon, they were toppling onto the couch, as the Huntsman pulled off her shirt, while she jumped on top of him. Her mouth moved up the side of his neck, and he felt his lips roughly parted by her tongue. Her arms becoming more entangled in his iron grip, he felt his own body reacting to her pleasure._

_"Huntsgirl, you're failing," he moaned roughly, "Middle schoolers have never kissed like this before."_

_**If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll  
Nick and Kevin  
Now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
You poor unfortunate souls**_

* * *

Well what can I say, my story is ending soon, I have to have my fun with Jake's character before its too late. He is a bit creepy, huh?

Don't be a schmuck, leave a review.

* * *


End file.
